Hunters
by Wolfboy245
Summary: My first attempt to write in a while, and my first ever attempt at a D and D fic. Probably didn’t hold very true to D and D, but whatcha gonna do? Wolfhelm is a ranger, about to embark on a journey he never expected.
1. Ryoshu, rogue samurai

Alright well it's been a while since I've been able to come out with a story, so this is pretty big. I thought the next chapter of Square Showdown would be my big comeback, but due to troubles at my mom's house, it didn't work out that way. I know this may not be as true to D D as some of us would have liked, but I tried to make it as close as possible. D D doesn't give us much to go on, so in some parts I kinda had to improvise. Yeah, I know, a samurai doesn't really have a place in the D D, but I'm doing my best!

Chapter 1: Ryoshu, Rogue Samurai 

****

****

Nik Wolfhelm sat at a pub after a long week of ranging. He pulled his hood over a scruffy head of thick black hair. He ranged for no particular reason, if there was a task he may complete he would do it, and help others or get paid if it was in the cards. He was a freelancer, an adventurer, and he had roamed the lands a good week with no excitement.

At the moment he sat with a long black cloak on top of casual, warrior, ranger-esque attire, with a longsword sheathed at his side, black boots, and leather fingerless gloves. He looked very masculine, though it is not to be assumed he was a mortal. He was a shaman, one who had adapted such powers as to turn into a wolf at will, hence the way he had acquired his name.

No one interesting at this bar, the usual drunks, a man with a crutch, one who had a cloak like his, a couple of blonde-headed brothers, no one of interest. He had ventured to this pub once or twice before, and had managed to befriend the bartender, who now walked over to him.

"Greetings." The bartender greeted him "What news from the lands you travel?"

"I travel from the north, the forest of Aelon." Answered Wolfhelm "And no news can I give you."

"An uneventful week?" asked the bartender.

Wolfhelm nodded "Like the rest, I fear my sword has begun to rust from so much time in it's sheath." He slapped a handful of coins on the counter "Tall ale please."

The bartender got him his drink, and he took in his surroundings, while remaining under his hood. He liked having his face hidden, it made him invulnerable, no one could see his face, he was safe.

A new person entered the pub, one that actually proved to be of some interest. A female, and from the looks of it an imperial samurai, and yet not. For certain she was attired such as a samurai, metal armor, katana, the works, but it was tattered armor, and the grunge of battle covered her face from her green eyes, up to her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Most unfitting for a samurai.

This intrigued Wolfhelm, and he was compelled to eye her from under his hood. He couldn't help but wonder who she was, and what she would be doing on her own.

As he expected, some of the pub regulars came over to harass her. Such was popular among this kind of men to tease female warriors.

"Well hey there." One man commented "What's a girl like you doing all by your lonesome?"

"None of your goddamn business." Shot the girl.

"Oh my." Said the secod, and then he whispered in her ear "It's not your place to talk back woman."

The third also got close to whisper, but then made what was apparently a mistake and put a hand on her shoulder.

Before Wolfehlem could realize what had happened , the three men were on the floor with large slash marks across their chests, and the girl was sheathing her sword. At this point she had attracted quite a bit of attention from the entire room. By her next actions, Wolfhelm guessed that she was not one who liked to do such, for she walked out of the bar and over to the inn across the street. The bar resumed it's normal chatter.

Wolfhelm turned back to the bartender "Tell me what you know of that girl."

The bartender shook his head "Never seen her before."

At this, Wolfhelm was past intrigued, and now was simply teaming with curiosity. He decided to follow her to the inn. It is not to be said that he was necessarily one to stalk someone else, but when something intrigued him enough, and he had gone so long without work, he simply couldn't resist.

He had just seem the girl go upstairs, and asked the innkeeper what room she was staying in, and took the room right across the hall from her.

It was not until midnight that Wolfhelm heard finally her door creak open. Or rather it seemed like midnight, Wolfhelm finally gathered it to be around 3:00. The girl wound down around the stairs, through the main foyer, and out the door. Wolfhelm waited a moment, and then slowly opened the door.

It was a nearly vacant street, Wolfhelm guessed the town must have some kind of curfue. The girl looked to either side, and then began to sprint toward the border of the town, and into the wilderness. She turned a corner out of wolfhelm's view. Wolfhelm looked to either side, behind to make sure he himself wasn't being followed. Then he made it to the corner he had just seen her go behind.

He drew his sword, always cautious when turning corners, and fortunately so because when he turned the corner his blade crashed against the blade of a samurai, the blade of the girl he had been following.

"Please I-" Wolfhelm tried to explain, but she raised it for a vertical strike, and brought it down once again on his sword. He doged a jab from her, and just barely missed a blow to his right arm.

"Please, I just-" his words were once again drowned out by the wooshing of her blade that he doged again. She jabbed at him a couple more times.

"Would you stop!" Wolfhelm finally said.

The girl looked at him curiously "You are not with the Fudai imperials."

Wolfhelm rolled his eyes "Yes and if you had bothered to let me talk you would have known that!"

The girl was still skeptical "Then why are you following me?"

"I couldn't help noticing how you wiped the floor with those guys in the bar yesterday." Wofhelm explained "How's a girl like you manage to make it to a town like this? And why are you dressed like a samurai?"

"I came here to bring justice to a nearby crew of ruffians who have been causing a lot of trouble around here, they call themselves the torn outsiders." The girl explained "Not for myself, for a client."

"Oh, I see." Said Wolfhelm "You work freelance?"

The girl nodded "and as for the get-up, a long time ago I was part of the Fudai imperial army."

"And now you're not?"

Again the girl nodded "But my village was in danger, and they wouldn't let me go, so I took off. When they sent warriors to brinf me back, I took them out. You can imagine that didn't make the fudai empire too happy, they've been hunting me ever since."

Wolfhelm stood in awe "That was indeed a fair amount of information. So you are finding the hideout of the torn outsiders, and bring justice to them?"

She nodded.

"Alone?"

She nodded again, and began to keep walking "If you'll excuse me, I must go."

"No wait!" Wolfhelm ran up to her "Let me help you! I have been dying for work for so long!"

She shrugged "I'm taking the cash all for myself."

"Yes, I know, but I fear this may be the only opportunity for adventure for quite some time."

"Alright then." She agreed "You got a name?"

"Oh sorry." Said Wolfhelm, "Looks like I forgot to tell you in all the excitement. Wolfhelm, or Nik to my closer friends." She began to walk again, and then turned to Wolfhelm, following slightly behind "Sorry I tried to kill you."

Wolfhelm shrugged "No big."

Alright well, hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll get the second chapter typed ASAP.


	2. Jacob, Full iron dwarf warrior

Alright, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Jacob, Full Iron Dwarf Warrior**

****

It was quite sometime Ryoshu and Wolfhelm walked; perhaps a quarter mile until the bandit gang base was even in site.

"Get ready." Warned Ryoshu "The bandit's base is a hot spot for bounty hunters and freelancers such as ourselves, we will not be alone."

They continued to walk; they were nearly at the doorstep of the bandit hideout.

"Beautiful sword you've got." Commented Wolfhelm.

"Why thank you." Replied Ryoshu "I certainly think so, I call her white beauty."

"I see." Observed Wolfhelm "Mine is called swift beauty."

They finally moved into a small area outside the bandit base, lightened only by the few torches that were in front of the hideout, and the moonlight.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Observed Wolfhelm.

"Wait for it…" Ryoshu commanded.

And they did, for a minute or so, until a dark winter cloud rolled in front of the moon.

It was now that he realized Ryoshu was right. For certain, after many freelance missions, he had shared a lot of ground with other hunters like himself. This, however, was quite something to see. As Ryoshu said, there were quite a few of "their type" around, they were hiding in shadows, and now they had revealed themselves.

All bounty hunters know that there are two types of hunters: greedy and cooperative. Greedy ones are the ones that go solo, that kill everyone else and take the treasure for themselves. These are the ones that usually kill or die first. Then there are the cooperative ones, the smart and reasonable ones that cooperate with other bounty hunters temporarily so that they don't die, the ones that realize there is plenty of treasure in it for everyone.

Nik and Ryoshu were both cooperative, as were most of the ones in their presence, save for a pair of assassins in the corner, one of which attempted to shoot Ryoshu, and the other of which attempted to sneak up behind Wolfhelm. Ryoshu dodged the arrow and ducked out of the assassin's view. Wolfhelm reached behind his back and heaved the assassin that attempted to sneak behind him over his head. The assassin with the bow fired another shot, but it missed most of the hunters, save for one elf's arm at the other end of the area. A dark-haired elf archer with a headband took him down in one arrow.

Wolfhelm flinched. He disapproved of killing and death, and only did it when he had to. Orcs, goblins, and other fowl creatures was one thing, but killing humans, watching their life leave them and them lying in their own blood, it go to the best of him. Naturally, it was to be done in self-defense, kill or be killed situations. Wolfhelm had done it himself a select few times, and had slept all the worse the following night. He was a warrior of peace, but you must go to war to achieve piece. That was Wolfhelm's stand.

He picked up the other assassin and got him onto his feet. He snatched the knife from his hand and turned him away from the site.

"Run." He commanded.

The assassin, seeing that he had been spared, took this opportunity to flee for his life, and just as he escaped, Wolfhelm caught a glimpse of his face.

"So," said a warrior with a spear "Anyone else thinking of pulling a knife or shooting anyone else?"

The lot was silent.

"Alright then," he said. He pointed to a tall helmed warrior and a hooded elf with a saber "You two come with me."

They all began to form parties of three. Nik and Ryoshu stuck together, but they couldn't seem to find a third party member.

That was when they found him, a dwarf, taller than most dwarfs. Indeed, most dwarfs were a foot or so smaller than himself. This one, however, was a bit taller. He had a great brownish-auburn beard and broad muscular shoulders. He wore a strong iron top armor, and a great scale kilt. He had as much iron as a gas furnace, from his small iron helmet to his great broad iron axe, to the iron arrowheads of his arrows, and the iron sheath is which he kept a small saber.

A dwarf if Wolfhelm had ever seen one.

"You!" he called and pointed to the dwarf, who looked over "You're with us!" he declared.

The dwarf walked over and firmly shook Ink's hand.

"Jacob, it's a pleasure." The dwarf said in a bold voice "And you are?"

Nik and Ryoshu introduced themselves.

"Everybody ready?" asked the black-haired elf archer with the headband "My party shall go in first, followed by-"

"Oh hell!" cried Jacob "Let's get in there, have their heads and be done with it!" he began to run toward the entrance.

"No!" insisted the warrior with the spear "We must coordinate!"

But it was too late. Already Jacob had charged in, and from outside Wolfhelm, Ryoshu, and everybody else in the lot could hear the carnage and uproar that was going on inside.

Alright, thought Wolfhelm, game time. As much as he despised it, the bandits were killing, so he was going to have to kill back. He promised himself he would show no mercy unless begged for it. He ran in expecting to see his dwarf friend on the ground with a sword or couple arrows in him. Much to Wolfhelm's surprise, the dwarf was still going at it. It appeared that the dwarf's will was as iron as his attire. The dwarf's battle skill was unique, and he didn't seemed to be slowed by his heavy armor.

"Watch your head!" shouted Ryoshu.

Wolfhelm just barely missed an arrow shot at him. Time to focus, he thought. He drew his sword, parried a few more arrows, and charged the first bandit to the ground, He heaved another vertical slash to the two in front of him. Ryoshu stepped up next to him and drew white beauty. A blow to the right arm of his first victim rendered him defenseless, and he dropped his sword.

"Jacob!" Nik called "Form!"

"Ai!" Jacob returned. The three of them pulled together, Jacob facing one direction, Wolfhelm facing another direction, Ryoshu facing a third. Wolfhelm motioned and a party containing a she-elf with a white saber, a gentlemen thief, and a another archer came in. They began to fight the bandits, it was large base and there were many of them.

Next came the party with the spear warrior, the tall helmed warrior, and the elf with the saber. Parties began to file in one by one, a great battle ensued. Wolfhelm estimated around 30 parties of three each, which grossed 90 warriors, a great number, though the bandits still greatly outnumbered them.

One of the parties formed a line in front of the warriors. Picking up on this, a party parallel to them formed a line. Their strategy was to flank them from either side, get them surrounded. Within moments, they had enough men to achieve this. Warriors fell left and right, some bounty hunters, some bandits. The chaos of war filled the room.

This began to make Wolfhelm ill, he began to sweat, and his vision blurred somewhat. He backed into a corner and fell to his knees. Luckily, his companions had his back.

"You gonna be alright!" Ryoshu asked.

"Fine." Heaved Wolfhelm "No matter how many battles I get in, the heat of war still seems to get to me now and then." He got back on his feet.

"Good." Said Ryoshu "I'll take them from this side, Nik, take the north side, Jacob, take the south, we'll meet in the middle."

They all nodded and took there given sides. Ryoshu did a spin and took out a few warriors in front of her. She jabbed, pushed him out of the way, jabbed another, pushed him out of the way, and cut the last one's neck. Jacob righted one in the shoulder, cracked down on the shoulder of another. The last warrior came at him with a staff. He cracked his staff, and charged to meet Ryoshu. Wolfhelm used a series of windmill moves to knock down his enemies. Now they met in the middle of all the mayhem.

"Great!" said Jacob "What now?"

Ryoshu grinned, "Actually that's as far as I thought!"

"Grand!" Jacob exclaimed sarcastically. He took his crossbow off his back and began to shoot with it.

"We need to think quick." Concluded Ryoshu, she too, took out a bow. "I don't recall you coming in with that." Remarked Nik.

"I didn't." she replied, "They're kept on the wall."

Wolfhelm made his way over to the wall and grabbed one himself, Ryoshu and Jacob still following.

"Fortunate." Wolfhelm remarked "Ryoshu, you and I shall take them from above that rock over there. Jacob, you cover us.

They snagged a few other archers who had no parties. They took their designated positions, and began to rain fire on the enemy, who in return began to rain fire back. Luckily, most of the shot were fairly easy to doge or parry from their position. This also gave Wolfhelm some time to gather his thoughts, and strategize. He ducked behind the rock in the back, secluded from the others.

Ryoshu was busy peeking around the corner to shoot her enemies, but she saw Wolfhelm duck behind the rock. She did not see him come out, all she saw was a large grey wolf come down from the peak they were attacking from. She gave it no more thought, and concentrated on the battle.

So…..get to reviewing!


	3. Of Sceptres and Swords

sweatdrop okay, so maybe my last chapter was a little long, and maybe this one is really long too, but my 4th chapter…..no, that's fixin to be pretty long too. But I promise a short 5th chapter!

Chapter 3: Of Sceptres and swords 

****

Truly a horrible night, the dawn came reeking of the messy crimson of the battle the previous night. The torn outsiders were defeated, dead mostly, and Wolfhelm and another ranger were checking for survivors. If they were bounty hunters, they would get them off the field to aid. If they were bandits, they would bind their hands are take them as prisoners. Of the near 90 hunters that had gone in, now about 7 were left, and they had found very few unconscious. After they had gotten all wounded bounty hunters to aid and all the bandits in a group, they began to stack the bodies and collect spoils.

Ryoshu filled her quiver with the arrows of the bandit Wolfhelm was picking up "Where'd you dissapear to last night?"

Wolfhelm looked up "Just needed to escape the battle briefly." He replied.

Jacob trotted over looking very disappointed.

"Enough with all the knick knacks!" he exclaimed "Where is the loot! The Jackpot! The thief's treasure!"

Wolfhelm rolled his eyes "What else do you think of?"

"Treasure! And nothing else!" Jacob said flatly.

Wolfhelm did notice they seemed like they were going away empty-handed, but he didn't mind. He had found a small chain alloy necklace he slipped around his neck, a handy knife he had slipped into his pocket, and some new armlets he had put on his wrists. Those were the spoils he had collected, and being as he had enough gold to keep him fed for a while, he would have gladly left otherwise empty-handed.

But the dwarf would not have it. He and a couple of other bounty hunters began to search for a secret door, or a pathway, something that would grant them passage to a treasure chamber. A few minutes searching and then….

"Comrads!" Jacob shouted "Over here!"

They all crowded around a small hatch he had found.

"Come!" he exclaimed with excitement "Let us open it!"

Everyone but Jacob stepped back (out of fear of a trap) as Jacob opened i. It was safe, though it looked very dark inside. Without thinking twice, Jacob jumped through the hatch.

When he heard him hit the bottom, Wolfhelm called down to him "Are you alright? What's down there?"

Jacob let out a sputter and a weez from the must, and then answered "Your guess is as good as mine, it's black as pitch down here."

Wolfhelm put a hand to his forhead. He took a torch from the walls and reached back into his pocket for some flint. In turn he too dropped through the hatch. He struck the flint until finally the tinder ignited.

The moment the torch was lit the room was hit with a brilliant light that shone off the mounds of gold in the room so greatly that at first Jacob and Nik squinted. Beautiful was the only way to describe it. They were standing on a ound of gold, but among it was scattered a number of other gleaming treasures, jewels, ores, emeralds, bronze and ivory. Wolfhelm was mezmorised, and Jacob was nearly drooling.

Ryoshu jumped in. She quickly got the same effect.

"Well then!" Jacob rubbed his hands together "Let us have at it!" he opened his pack and began to stuff it with treasure.

"How much do you plan to take?" Wolfhelm asked.

Jacob grunted "As much as I can carry with ease."

Wolfhelm decided that since it was thief treasure, it was ok to indulge a little. He filled a medium sized bag with gold , and began to look for smalle items of interest. Ryoshu, however, seemed to have her thoughts directed elsewhere. It was a while she searched the room until she saw the archer elf with the headband reach for a golden staff.

"Wait!" she yelled, and snatched it from beneath his grasp "I'll take that."

Wolfhelm found nothing that was particularly interesting, for the most part. A few small trinkets he pocketed, a gold chalice, and a few rubies which he pocketed. But then he found something that was particularly interesting: a gleaming sword in the wall. Without thinking he drew it from the wall. He was so taken by it's beauty he didn't stop to think that maybe removing it might spring some kind of trap; luckily for him it didn't. It was indeed a beautiful sword, from the hilt which was encrusted with small rubys and a jewel encrusted scabbard, to the very glow of the blade.

He stuck it in his pack, he would make a hseath for it later, and see how useful it proved in battle.

Having found far more even then he needed, Wolfhelm had one of the bounty hunters at the top toss him a rope to climb out, and he threw on his pack, preparing to travel again. Ryoshu climbed out as well, looking likewise.

"Well," said Wolfhelm "If the dwarf can manage to pull himself away, perhaps I can treat you two to a lunch in the village?"

Ryoshu shrugged "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I must return this staff-" she held up the golden rod she had snatched from the bandit cave "-to my client, but I am a day ahead of schedule."

"Good." Wolfhelm smiled, the shock of last night's battle finally shaken off "I'm sure we shall have quite a lunch."

Jacob somehow managed to heave all his treasure up through the hatch of the chamber. He emerged carrying a very full sack on his back, and wearing all kinds of glittering treasures hanging off his body and neck.

"Well," he announced "I'm done!"

Wolfhelm was correct, quite a feat they had. They ordered many plates of various meats, a few bowls of soup, loafs of bread, and very filling ale which Wolfhelm poured into his golden chalice.

He held up his cup "A toast then?"

"Ai!" exclaimed Jacob "To a victourious battle, many treasures, good food, and what more that is to come!"

They clashed goblets and drank.

"So dwarf," Ryoshu addressed Jacob "What do you plan to do with all that treasure? Not carry it around I hope."

Jacob shook his head "I will take it to the mountains of my clan, in the far south. A long journey, but my people will be very pleased with me.

"You see, I am a treasure hunter for my clan, and very rich I have made them. I leave on journeys for months at a time, going to lands and collecting various treasures. At the end of the time given to me to find these treasures, I come home with them and the town celebrates my homecoming, and adds my treasures to our great caves, so that we may live to be wealthy for months to come. Then, after I have rested a short time from my journeys, I head out again."

Ryoshu and Wolfhelm nodded in understanding.

"Well then," Jacob sighed "What about yourselves?"

"I am a ranger." Wolfhelm explained "I do not hunt for anyone, I look for my own adventure, comeplete tasks requested of me, and track down things that are of interest to me

"I belong to a group of others such as myself, but we may always count on one another, much like a wolf pack."

What he had failed to tell them was that a wolf pack was exactly what he belonged to, but he wasn't ready for them to know he was a wolf yet.

Ryoshu told her story as she had told it to Wolfhelm, and continued on: "I was hired by the king of the South Elf Clan to retrive this magical scepter they call the 'rod of rage'. Apparently the captain of arms of their clan has an apprentice who practiced with it, but one night they were raided by the torn outsiders. The bandits retreated, but with the rod of rage in hand. So coming by their kingdom, you can imagine I was more than pleased to accept their job for me to retrieve it."

"So," Wolfhelm observed "Now you are going back south to return it to them. And Jacob is going south to return to his home. I, too, am going south because I jus came from a much vacant north."

"I see what you're suggesting." Said Ryoshu "And I agree in advance. There is safety in numbers."

"As do I." Confirmed Jacob.

"Good." Wolfhelm looked to the window, it was evening, and the sun was setting "I say we leave after this meal, and stop in the plains to rest for the night."

The two of them agreed.

The sun had been down for an hour or two, and it was Wolfhelm's turn to keep watch, and so he sat, watching and thinking, looking up at the moon (but with plenty of focus on the dusty plains around them). It was a great open plain, which made Wolfhelm feel a little unsafe being so exposed. The moon was full tonight, and it cast a mystical glow over the plains. How ominous it made Wolfhelm feel. Unlike some wolfs, Wolfhelm was not affected so much by the full mooon that he was unable to control himself, but it did not do him much good. It made him feel very longing, and very lonely, and yet also very alive. He took this time to guard and watch the moon to think and reflect. Reflect on his new companions, his pack wherever they were, the area surrounding himself, the mountains off in the distance beyond the plains. A soft wind swept across the grass, a cloud moved in front of the moon, and the lights went out in the town they had just left a few miles away.

Ryoshu and Jacob were asleep in their tent, and Wolfhelm reached into the tent and pulled out his pack, the strange blade still inside. He drew it out of his pack. It was still dully glowing. He made a sheath around it out of a series of leather straps, and attached it to his belt, alongside swift beauty.

It was fortunate that he did so, because in a moment he heard hasty footsteps. He quickly got up and looked to the west side of the plains, and he saw a party of quite a few hobgoblins. They obviously were not attempting stealth, and instead were rushing in very fast toward their campsite.

Wolfhelm very quickly opened the tent "Jacob! Ryoshu! We've got company!" he yelled to the two .

They quickly roused and armed themselves for a quick battle. Nik his the first when they were about 2 yards from the campsite. He took the arrow in strife, only pausing for a moment, Jacob rushed to meet one of the hobgoblins, and rushed it down. Ryoshu landed a stroke on the first one she saw, and blocked the fang sword of another. One hit Ryoshu's armor with a bow, but her armor being as strong as it was did not break. Nik's new sword was proving a tad more useful than swift beauty. It was very light, and yet still had power behind it. It glowed brilliantly as it struck another hobgoblin. As he expected, it jumped right back up, and he stabbed it in the shoulder. It raised it's fang sword, but didn't get a chance to strike before Nik got it in the stomach. It fell dead.

Great, Wolfhelm thought, one down and about 14 to go, how are we going to finish this?

And just as he parried the fang sword with his new sword, a great fireball whisked through the field and hit the hobgoblin he was parrying.

Reinforcements had come, and it would appear not so by accident. Three elfs, two which appeared to be just warrior guards, typical elvish swords and helms, but the third seemed of special signficance. He had a small crown atop his head, nested on top of short brown hair, and a flat face with blue eyes. He had golden pauldrons, golden duds, and shining golden robes. He looked very royal indeed. Other than a small daggar on his belt, he had no weapons, but he held a qurterstaff in his gold ring covered right hand.

Without being asked, the three elfs charged into battle against the hobgoblins. They were still outnumbered and possibly outmatched.

A hobgoblin yelled in his own shriekish tongue over his shoulder. Wolfhelm could only wonder what he was saying, but he soon found out. Several orcs, perhaps twice as many as there was hobgoblins, began to surround the 6 of them.

Not knowing what to do, and very confused, the 6 continued fighting. The mage elf threw an ice ball at one. The other two elfs engaged combat in one enemy each. Jacob quickly took one orc who had come near out with an axe blow to the neck. Ryoshu used a horizontal slash to ward the enemies away. Wolfhelm used a series of vertical slashes and flourishes. Needless to say, all in all, it wasn't working too well.

But just when it seemed like the battle was lost, the cloud moved from in front of the moon. The moment the moonlight hit Wolfhelm's sword, it began to glow with a brilliant light. A light that at first made Wolfhelm squint , and made his friends squint as well, and all enemies near back away. He waited, and when nothing happened, he decided to continue fighting.

The new power his sword held was miraculous. Whether it was an orc or a hobgoblin, he took it down in a single blow, his sword now cut through enemies like a hot knife through butter, and within seconds he had slain nearly triple what he had before his sword had been illuminated.

The last of the enemies left yelled to one another and then ran off,

"You!" the elf mage yelled to Nik. He walked over, seeming to take quite a fascianation in Nik's sword. He looked at it very carefully "Where in the world did you get that sword?"

"A bandit cave." Wolfhelm said cautiously.

The elf mage thought for a moment "We haven't much time, they're headed toward the kingdom." He turned to Ryoshu "Did you acquire the scepter?"

Ryoshu quickly fethed the scepter from the tent and gave it to the mage.

"Excellent," the mage sighed "Now we must run!"

He began to take off. Wolfhelm caught up to him and stopped him "Wait! What's going on!"

The mage shook his head "No time to explain, must hurry."

"Can I at leat get your name?" asked Wolfhelm.

"Oh, of course." The mage bowed "I am David, one of the high mages of Melasor, ruler of the kingdom of the south elf colony. Now if you'll excuse me…" and he continued to bolt toward the kingdom. Sensing his urgency, the rest of the part followed.

Well, what can be said. Review!


End file.
